Whatever Happened To The Man of Steel?
by Superfan2
Summary: President Lex Luthor calls a news conference on the tenth anniversary of the disappearance of Superman. Anticipation is high as President Luthor vowed at the start of his first term to use all means at his disposal to solve perhaps the greatest mystery of all time. Please review.
1. The news conference

Whatever Happened To The Man of Steel?

President Luthor had called a major press conference for the coming Friday. Coincidentally Friday was the 10 year anniversary of the disappearance of Superman. Speculation was that this timing was not coincidental. Especially as President Luthor had promised early in his first term to use all resources available to him as President to try to track down the truth as to what had become of Superman, Kal-El, last son of Krypton, adopted son of Earth.

Superman's disappearance a decade earlier had quickly become the greatest mystery of all time. As with the Kennedy assassination in the previous century, conspiracy theories abounded. And more than a few had made millions off what had basically become a cottage industry - books, documentaries and on and on devoted to the "true story" of what happened. Each year, on the anniversary of Superman's last known appearance, more than a few new books would come out with yet more "true" stories" But the real truth was no one knew what had become of the Man of Tomorrow.

Headlines at the time asked: "Where Is Superman?", "Man of Steel Abandons Earth Again", "Superman Dead?, "Superman Flees to Fortress with Love Child!", "Has Superman Lost His Powers?", "Scandal That Forced Superman Out of Heroics Business!" - and on and on.

All anyone could do is guess, and it was the wildest of wildest guesses. There had been no great battle or threat prior to Superman's disappearance. The last sighting had been Superman appearing before a group called "Young Heroes". An organization Superman founded for teens who had done something heroic. The last photos of him were from that event as he signed autographs on photos he took with each honoree. Nothing appeared unusual or out of normal with Superman during the event.

Superman flew away from the event - towards central Metropolis as reported by now retired Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer who had walked Superman out of the event venue. That was the last time Superman was ever seen.

This despite the largest man-hunt (really Superman hunt) in history. All governments and the UN coordinated in the 6 month effort. Every inch of the Earth's surface was scanned and analyzed using the latest satellite photo technology that could detect something half the size of one of Superman's boots. The one thing the satellites could not detect was Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Only the JL knew its location and Batman and Wonder Woman were delegated to go to the Fortress in the hopes of finding Superman. But they found nothing - Superman wasn't there. The Fortress was untouched and offered no clues as to what might have happened.

Adding to the mystery ...

**...**

**Please review. Possible two-part story if there is interest in more. But be forewarned, the second part - if I write it - will only further deepen the mystery of Whatever Happened to the Man of Steel.**


	2. Ten years have past

**Ten Years Have Past**

Adding to the mystery was ...

Superman's deadliest enemies had all been vanquished. From Parasite to Brainiac and Toyman, from Doomsday to Lobo to the Injustice League and Metallo. All were in "containment" of one form or another. None would ever again pose a threat to Kal-El.

The great battles were over by now - more than 20 years into Superman's career. At this point most of Superman's efforts were directed at quelling man-made and natural disasters. A formal attack against Superman had not been launched in years. Superman "sightings" were much less frequent than in the early and middle years - to the point that it was only 2 weeks after Superman's appearance at the Young Heroes event that it was noticed he hadn't been seen since then.

Lex Luthor and Superman had reconciled almost a decade before Superman's disappearance. The two became close in the ensuing years. Lex using his genius to create new technologies in part based on Kryptonian science - knowledge provided to him by Superman. Lex also found a new career - entering politics and quickly becoming a highly respected US Senator.

On the 20th anniversary of Superman's debut Lex gifted Superman with a kryptonite detector that had a unique quality - it could detect the deadly radiation through lead. Lex created a small nano-device which could be incorporated into Superman's suit. It triggered an alarm if it detected kryptonite within 100 meters - even if the kryptonite was behind lead. Luthor developed this as a double fail-safe to protect Superman as the Man of Steel had already, working with CADMUS, been able to incorporate lead nano-elements into his suit. Essentially creating a lead shield around his body when he wore the suit.

Of equal importance, Luthor's invention could be "amped up" with the ability to detect kryptonite at 40 kilometers. Indeed, in the weeks after the presentation of the gifts, Superman completed a slow, by his standards, "mapping" of Earth. Covering every square meter of the Earth's surface and using the enhanced K-detector to find any remaining kryptonite. The planet-wide survey yielded just 3 small pieces of kryptonite. The largest about the size of a golf ball. This confirmed the general belief that kryptonite was all but non-existent on Earth. Superman encased the 3 pieces of kryptonite in lead and hurled them into the sun where they would be vaporized. This left only one piece of green kryptonite on Earth - the piece Superman had given Batman early on after the two first met. Only Batman knew it's location and, aside from Superman, only Batman knew there was still one piece of the deadly element on the planet.

Almost immediately Clark Kent had secretly installed a version of Luthor's monitoring technology at all the potential intake routes to his and Lois's home. Water and sewers lines, chimney flue and air-conditioning ducts. Though his secret identity hadn't been compromised in 20 years, he had to remain vigilante and especially now with CJ in the picture. As it was, one of the more ingenious and deadly plots hatched against Superman was an Intergang plan to slowly poison Superman to death by placing a kryptonite filter over the water intake pipe to his home. To trigger the plan Intergang needed to solve the mystery of Superman's secret identity. They spent millions trying to do so and, fortunately, failed - with Superman eventually breaking up the plot and sending the perpetrators to jail.

Luthor's technology was quickly incorporated into the CADMUS satellites which monitored Earth's outer atmosphere for incoming meteors. Meant to destroy any incoming meteor on a collision course with Earth which was large enough to cause damage, the satellites also monitored meteors for kryptonite. Large or small, all kryptonite containing meteors were destroyed. With the lead enhancement, CADMUS was now able to guarantee that no more kryptonite fell to Earth.

Given all of this, the idea of foul-play being involved in the sudden disappearance was discussed but pretty much discounted early on. Planet Communications did an in-depth analysis using input from the scientific and law enforcement communities as well as from those who had personal relationships with Superman - including his physician Dr. Emil Hamilton. There had been a few claims made, in the months after Superman was last seen, that such and such group or individual had killed the unkillable man. But the claims were surprisingly few and those making the claims were all third-rate criminals or individuals looking for their 15 minutes of fame. They made their claims on blogs and over cells and all were immediately traced and checked out. The claims were proven false.

Very telling, according to the report, was that no Superman "souvenir" was ever delivered to any news or government agency. His boots, his cape, the wrist shields that controlled his suit's nano-technology or anything else. Always in the past when one of his enemies believed they had killed the Man of Steel, they would send physical "proof". Shortly after Nuclear Man defeated and apparently killed Superman in their battle over Metropolis, Superman's bloody cape was sent to the Daily Planet. After Kal's near-fatal subway battle with Metallo, the half-man, half cyborg had removed the boots, belt and red briefs from a prone Superman's green body. Thinking Kal was dead, Metallo announced his "victory" to the world by tying the boots, belt and briefs together and placing them atop the Daily Planet Globe. There had been several other similar instances over the years - but this time nothing like that had happened.

As the Planet analysis pointed out, it was not so much that a new formidable enemy could not have risen, but that the means to challenge Superman were not there. Besides kryptonite, only sonic weapons, quantum-disruptors and enhanced plasma guns could harm Superman. The operative word being harm, only the quantum disruptor was thought to perhaps be able to kill the Kryptonian, but that wasn't even certain. What was certain is that the nano-suit Superman started wearing a decade into his career had anti-quantum, sonic and plasma capabilities - basically it could neutralize such weapons. The Planet Communications' report concluded there was absolutely no evidence to suggest foul-play.

And so it was, with all his great enemies gone, with kryptonite no longer a factor, with Superman handing leadership of the JL over to Batman, for the first time in his career Superman had real peace of mind. More important, for the first time since debuting as Superman, Superman had time - for himself and for the ones he cared about. As Batman would later recount, though Superman never said so, these were the happiest years of his life.

Lois Lane-Kent, now CEO of Planet Communications & Entertainment, confirmed Batman's comments a few years later on the 5th anniversary of the disappearance. At the time she and James Olsen, chief of Planet Communications' domestic news division, had co-produced a commemorative documentary on the life and times of Superman - his career, what he had meant to Earth and how he had changed humanity. In an effort to bring closure to the mystery, the documentary ended with the observation that, just as Superman had suddenly appeared one day 32 years ago, he had just as suddenly disappeared one day 22 years later. A fitting "bookend" to the legend's life and times as the documentary noted.

In an interview just prior to release of the documentary, Lane-Kent confirmed that Superman's last few years had indeed been his happiest. And not just because he had more time to himself and his loved ones, but because the people of Metropolis had changed in a positive way and that change was spreading throughout the world. Crime rates were down dramatically, graduation rates were up equally as dramatically, charity and philanthropy were at an all-time high.

She went on to observe that, though educational and medical buildings, parks and scholarship funds had been named after Superman during the years since his disappearance, if he were to come back now his real satisfaction would come from, not what humans had built to honor him, but how they had changed in their interactions with one another and their aspirations for their shared future. It was, she said, a fulfillment of Jor-El's prophecy that "they can be a great people Kal-El, they only need someone to show them the way." Superman had been that someone.

Despite Planet Communications' efforts to temper interest in the mystery and get people to move past it, interest remained intense and only grew over the years. The legend of Superman lived on in the thousands of books written about him in the last decade - some fiction, some non-fiction, in websites and blogs - more were dedicated to Superman than to any other person or topic, in online Superman "fan-films" numbering in the thousands.

The ultimate showcase for the legend, the famous "Superman Collection", had become by far the most visited exhibition in human history. This travelling "museum" had been assembled by Batman and others. It included several of Superman's nano-suits as well as the only remaining original debut suit - the one that featured the infamous red trunks. It included the largest extant set of rare Superman photos as well as copies of every print and video interview Superman had ever given. An exhibition favorite was the "Great Battles" section. Recounting in detail the legendary battles - using original video footage or simulations - where video wasn't available. Just as popular was a virtual tour of The Fortress of Solitude.

Ironically, the Fortress itself had been sealed off by Batman and the JL. A controversial move as many felt it should be turned into a scientific research center and a monument to Superman. Some of Earth's greatest artists had proposed a 1000 meter high laser sculpture of Superman to rise above the Fortress. Easily seen from distant space, the light sculpture would continually change through a series of classic poses and image Superman in all his various suit incarnations. But Batman, considered Superman's closest "family", had final decision authority on questions regarding Superman's legacy and how to honor it. After the JL put Superman's 6 servor/androids into stasis, Batman had the Fortress sealed and determined it would remain so until a decade had passed with no sighting of the Man of Steel.

If there was any downside to all of this, it was that a cult of personality had built up around Superman in the last few years. Individuals "channeling" him, predicting his imminent return. Innocent at first, but 3 years ago 6 young people jumped to their deaths claiming Superman's spirit would save them. Last year the number was 20 and this year, so far, 54. Mostly young people - the phenomena was spreading beyond Metropolis. But even that couldn't take away from how Superman had transformed Metropolis and much of the world during his 22 year career.

And so it was that President Luthor's announcement of a press conference on the 10th anniversary of the disappearance electrified the world and resulted in massive speculation as everyone waited for what was now being called "the anniversary press conference".

_White House, Rose Garden ... President Luthor steps to the podium ..._

...

**Please review! It takes a few seconds - reviews make the effort worthwhile and criticism/suggestions help me as I try to improve my writing. All the clues are right there in this chapter for those with a keen mind to figure out the mystery. **

**Note 1: The idea of Superman encasing kryptonite in lead and then hurling it into the sun comes from the Superboy TV series. After first encountering kryptonite and realizing the threat it posed, Superboy has Professor Peterson seal it in lead. The last scene of the episode was too cool - Superboy (John Haymes-Newton) spinning around faster and faster and then hurling the lead package towards the sun. **

**Note 2: In the context of this story, by the end of his career, Superman's suit had evolved. Initially it was made from fabric that came with him on the spaceship. Lycra-like, the fabric was much more. It fit even tighter than lycra - no wrinkles at all (Christopher Reeve commented on how one of the big issues/problems with the suit in S:TM was to make it appear to not wrinkle). Plus it could stretch hundreds of times its relaxed size. Most important it was impervious to tears and such when worn by Superman and, even w/o Superman's aura, it was extremely difficult to damage.**

**The Fortress AI comes developed the nano-suit over time with Superman's input. The suit materializes when Clark touches his wrist shield to a certain area on his chest - it likewise de-materializes when he touches the spot while wearing the suit - revealing his street clothes underneath. Yeah, that's how Clark manages to fit those boots under his regular shoes and socks. The miracles of nano-tech! The "red underwear" on the outside of Superman's early suit (the Reeve/Cain/Christopher/Newton suit) is there for modesty's sake only. It serves no functional purpose. The full-blown nano-suit in the context of this story resembles the new 52 suit, but is further enhanced. The development/evolution of the suit would make for a great story unto itself. **

**Note 3: In the context of this story, aside from kryptonite, the only known weapons that affected Superman during his career - as in slow him down and knock him off his feet - were sonic devices, high intensity plasma guns and the quantum disruptor. The former two can't kill Superman. The quantum disruptor might be able to - so Luthor claimed when he developed it. But Superman survived a 1 hour barrage from 8 QD's. It put him out of commission for a month but he returned to action apparently fully recovered. Only Superman knew the truth about the QD's full potential and he kept that to himself. It is possible other weaponry had negatively affected him over the years, but that information was known only by Superman, Batman and perhaps Dr. Hamilton. Once later versions of the nano-suit were developed this all became a moot point given the suit's ability to neutralize these weapons. **


	3. Anniversary Press Conference

**Anniversary Press Conference**

The press conference was scheduled in the White House Rose Garden so as to allow for the maximum number of reporters and officials. Still, it was an overflow crowd that awaited the President - speculative chatter among those present only going silent as the President appeared.

President Luthor looked intense as he approached the podium. He made no pleasantries before starting his prepared presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its been a decade now since Superman disappeared. As you know the US government has coördinated a years-long search for him - or for an answer as to what happened to him. The UN, the Justice League, Interpol and a host of other agencies and groups have worked with us to bring closure to the mystery. I'd also like to personally thank Lois Lane-Kent of Planet Communications & Entertainment for providing complete support as well as resources to help in the investigation."

The President continued.

"Today, I can announce that we think we have finally solved the mystery."

The crowd of reporters and others erupted at those words. Their noise drowned out everything else in the Rose Garden. It took the President's Chief of Staff ten minutes to quiet the crowd and he was only able to do so by threatening to have anyone who interrupted the President evicted from the press conference.

"Eight days ago CADMUS satellites picked up an unidentified object in the Ethiopian desert outside of Addis Ababa. After confirming that the object hadn't been present 24 hours earlier on the previous scan of the area, CADMUS used high-definition imaging to determine the object was artificial and likely of alien origin. There appeared to be no activity around the object. CADMUS used the latest scanning technology to attempt to see through the object and into its interior but that effort proved fruitless."

"CADMUS informed us of the situation and that they had dispatched a team to Ethiopia to carry out an on-site evaluation. We've had direct ongoing contact with their investigative team. The initial assumption was that the object was an extraterrestrial craft that had crashed in the desert. Though the curiosity was that CADMUS's Earth atmosphere monitoring satellites hadn't registered any ETs at the time."

"The CADMUS team arrived onsite 6 days ago. Their external examination of the object confirmed the it was an alien craft that had apparently crash-landed on the desert floor. The side of the object - craft - had a gaping hole not picked up by the satellites. There was no sign of activity around the craft though the sand storms plaguing Ethiopia these past months would have quickly erased any tracks or signs of external activity."

"After confirming it was safe to enter the craft, two team members went in. They found two beings inside and the craft was seemingly intact. At this point CADMUS informed us and also contacted the Justice League requesting Batman come to the site. The CADMUS team waited for the hour it took Batman to get to the crash site. Lois Lane-Kent, CEO of Planet Communications and Entertainment, agreed - at Batman's request - to immediately dispatch the head of their International News Division to Ethiopia. He flew out of Metropolis for Addis Ababa within an hour of Batman's request. He and Batman, with my consent and that of CADMUS and the Ethiopian authorities, have taken on overall control of the investigation. All of the information I am giving you today has been vetted by them for accuracy."

President Luthor continued ... "The two beings inside the craft were both alien - one of them ..."

**Sorry for the short chapter - I've been really busy lately with other things. Hopefully this fills in a little more of the mystery. Let me know if you** **want a little more filled in - hint, post a review or PM me and I may add more to the story. Any guesses as to what happened to The Man of Steel?**


	4. Anniversary Press Conference - part 2

**Anniversary Press Conference - part 2:**

President Luthor continued, tearing up as he spoke, "The two beings inside the craft were both alien, one of them is ... was .. Superman. Both were dead!"

Regaining his composure, the President continued.

"It's with great sadness and regret that today I must announce that Superman is dead. After ten years, and using all means at our disposal, Superman's body was found 5 days ago in Ethiopia, near Addis Ababa, inside a crashed alien craft."

The room immediately became tumultuous as reporters gasped and tried to quickly recover - shouting out questions to the President.

President Luthor stood silent for a while - tears streaming down his face.

Finally, his Chief of Staff got the crowd quieted - though sobbing could be heard throughout the Rose Garden.

"Thank you all - I know this is hard. Superman was more than just Earth's adopted son, he was special to each of us in a unique personal way. For me, after we reconciled, he became the brother I never had. I've barely been able to sleep or eat since I learned of his death, so please bear with me."

The President went on.

"At this point we don't have all the answers as to what exactly happened to Superman, so I will give a brief overview of what we think happened, take a few questions and then pass out a report prepared by Planet Communications. After reviewing that report, you will have more questions and so we have scheduled a follow-up joint press conference for Monday. The head of Planet Communications' International News Division, who authored the report, will join me in that follow-up session. By then we should have more information to give you including an updated report."

Hands went up as questions were shouted out. The President looked down while his Chief of Staff quieted the crowd.

Finally, gathering himself, the President went on.

"We know that Superman died 8 days after his last known appearance at the Junior Heroes event here in Metropolis a decade ago. We know the exact date and time as the monitors built into his suit, among other things, tracked his heartbeat. It - his heart - stopped, as I said, 8 days after he was last seen and there has not been a beat registered since then. We know that as the monitoring devices in his nano-suit were still functional and working when we found his body."

"Why weren't the monitor's signals picked up 10 years ago?!" one young reporter shouted.

"Please, there will be time for questions after my statement. But, to your point, the craft had some sort of cloaking mechanism. It's why CADMUS never picked up its entry into the atmosphere, or its eventual crash. The cloaking mechanism worked both ways - signals from within the craft didn't escape it. However, the suit's monitoring of Superman's vitals was not something projected to the Watch Tower or to The Fortress so, cloaking or not, the monitoring wouldn't have been detected anyway."

Another reporter shouted out what everyone was thinking.

"But there is no kryptonite on Earth, your detector would have warned him if there was a stray piece of the meteor and, even if there was one, he was protected by the nano-lead shield the suit created around his body!"

The Chief of Staff pointed to a guard and to the reporter and, even as the guard was escorting the reporter out of the Rose Garden, President Luthor answered.

"The cause of death was not kryptonite poisoning. His skin was not green, as it would have been had he succumbed to a lethal dose of the radiation. The area has been thoroughly scanned for kryptonite, and none was found. It's not clear what killed him. Dr. Emil Hamilton, his personal physician, will carry out a full autopsy and hopes to determine the cause of death during that procedure."

"Full autopsy?!" shouts came from the crowd. "Superman's body is still intact after all these years?!"

"Superman is ... was ...", Luthor corrected himself, " ...a Kryptonian. Their bodies deteriorate, but apparently it's a centuries long process. Superman was found laying face-down, atop the remains of a non-human, non-Kryptonian entity. His suit was intact, as was his body - he looked like he was sleeping except his skin was a translucent white with blood vessels and muscle tissue clearly visible through the skin."

Again, the crowd erupted almost in unison.

"Non-human, non-Kryptonian!?"

"Yes, but the remains are scant and it will take the best of CADMUS to determine its origin. We know it was not Kryptonian as its body had totally deteriorated."

President Luthor went on.

"It was Dr. Hamilton who declared Superman dead. He flew to Ethiopia on the Planet Communications jet. Dr. Hamilton spent a day trying to revive the Man of Steel but, sadly, to no avail. Batman brought the JL solar magnifier to the site in hopes it might help. It had saved Superman on several occasions when his injuries were so severe his hyper-healing process did not kick in. Unfortunately, there has so far been no response to massive doses of yellow solar radiation. I say so far as, even now, at the Watch Tower, his body is still under the solar magnifier."

President Luthor again choked up and wiped his cheek.

James Olsen, head of Planet Communications National New Division, raised his hand.

The President responded - "you have a question Mr. Olsen?"

"Yes. Is the assumption that Superman and the alien fought and that they killed each other in that fight?"

"It doesn't seem so. Based on what we have pieced together, it appears Superman, after detecting the disabled craft, entered it and saw its occupant hurt in some way. Naturally, he went over and tried to help. It appears he was bending over the alien when some sort of craft defense mechanism kicked in. We found 10 24-cm long needle-like shards embedded in Superman's body - his neck, back and buttocks. Another half dozen lay near his body - apparently having missed their mark. This helps explain how we found the bodies - Superman laying face-down atop the alien's remains indicating he'd been hit from behind with the projectiles as he stooped to help the craft's occupant."

"But how could needles penetrate his suit and his skin and, even if they did, 10 needles couldn't kill Superman?!" a reporter blurted out before being escorted away.

The President went on ...

"The shards are made of an unknown metallic-like element not of Earth origin. It could possibly be from Daxam or a similar planet. It's known that a rare ore exists on Daxam which, when refined into a highly fused state and shaped into projectile form, can pierce a Kryptonian's skin. Whatever the origin, these shards penetrated Superman's nano-suit, his aura and his skin and embedded themselves several centimeters into his body. However, the cause of death may not have been the shards themselves, but some substance they injected into the Man of Steel. Some kind of super-toxin - a virus X like substance perhaps. There were dried remnants of something at each entry wound. We will know more after the autopsy and after the shards and the dried substance are fully analyzed."

"Where is Superman now? Have the needles or shards or whatever they are been removed from his body!? Is it possible he could recover if kept under an the intense UV solar bath?" another reporter shouted despite the warnings.

"As I said, Superman's body was taken to the Watch Tower by Batman. Dr. Hamilton and his associate Dr. Peterson removed the needles while Superman was still in the craft. His body is being exposed to massive doses of UV radiation at the Watch Tower - more UV radiation than was able to be delivered at the crash site. The craft and the alien's remains have also been taken to the Watch Tower. Batman, as the next of kin, is making the final decisions on all of this as it relates to the Man of Steel."

Continuing, the President surmised.

"Is it possible he could be revived? After 10 years? Unfortunately, this is no Doomsday situation. The wounds on Superman's body had not healed as they did when he was assumed dead after his fight with Doomsday. All I can do is reassure you that the two most knowledgeable people in Kryptonian physiology have been brought in and are doing everything they can."

"Dr. Hamilton is not only the pre-eminent specialist on the topic, he was Superman's personal physician for almost 20 years. Professor Peterson is second only to Dr. Hamilton in this area. Superman was known as the "Blur" in Metropolis for the 6 months prior to his formal debut - during that time his medical/scientific contact was Dr. Peterson. It was Dr. Peterson who discovered the link between the "green rock", as Superman initially called kryptonite, and Superman - that both had a common origin. The planet Krypton."

President Luthor was having a hard time continuing. He said he would take a few more questions and then end the press conference. He turned to the front row of seats and thanked Planet Communications' CEO Lois Lane-Kent, who had sat quietly through the event, for providing resources and a team to help with the investigation.

President Luthor called on James Olsen again.

"What about Superman's emergency distress signal - it's linked directly to ..."

**Mystery solved, the end?**

** Let me know if you want more - please review and/or PM. Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read the story and double thanks to those who reviewed or PM'd.**

**Note 1: The reference to the "Blur" is a shout out to the Smallville series. In the final season Clark lived/worked in Metropolis and did super-deeds w/o the suit or an identity. He was called the Blur. A shame they didn't have Tom wear the suit full-on in the last few eps. But rumors abound as they always have.**

**Note 2: The reference to Professor Peterson is a shout-out to the Superboy TV series. Professor Peterson was Superboy's personal physician in the TV series and is the role model DC used for Dr. Hamilton. In the series he deduced to origin of Superboy as being Krypton based on the Boy of Steel's reaction to the meteor which came from Krypton. **

**Note 3: Daxam is a Krypton like planet whose inhabitants are stronger than Kryptonians are under a yellow sun. The strongest of Daxam metals can pierce Superman aura/skin and, in a one-on-one fight to the death, a Daxamite can kill Superman, or any Kryptoniain. Although meteors from Daxam emit radiation, that radiation is not toxic to Kryptonians. **

**Note 4: Virus X is from the Golden Age of Superman lore. Not mentioned much it was, however, one of the ways Gog, in that somewhat recent series, killed Superman. Gog going back a few years at a time from the future and killing Superman over and over again until he, Gog, reached the present day. Basiclly a Kryptonian killer virus as deadly to Kryptonians on Earth as on Krypton. L&C did a spin-off on this idea in one of its eps.**


End file.
